


Clubbing

by icacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Public Sex, this is just pure sin tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: Ivan had never been clubbing before, but some of his classmates dragged him out one night. He's dragged to the dancefloor by a sexy stranger, but in the light it turns out he's not a stranger at all, and he's been wanting to fuck Ivan for a long time.





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhh i wrote this super quickly so its probably not great, im trying to get myself back into my writing groove so I can actually like,,, update my main fic and stuff because im been stuck for forever on that
> 
> this idea just came to me and i really wanted to write it~~ plus I love kinky alfie mixed with bottom ivan~~~
> 
> aaaaaaanyway kudos, comments, and critique are all extremely appreciated!! thank you so much everyone~~

It had been a long time since Ivan had done anything social, and he was already regretting agreeing to go clubbing with those dumb guys he had met in class. He had gone to college hoping to make some friends, and he had thought that this invitation out by Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio might mean that he was finally doing just that, but they had abandoned him. Francis had his tongue down some girl's throat, Gilbert was drinking like there was no tomorrow (and no money to worry about), and Antonio was rocking it on the dancefloor. Ivan, however, just sat awkwardly at the bar, sipping on his vodka.

A firm hand on his shoulder made Ivan jump and turn away from his drink to see who had touched him. It was very dark in the building so it was difficult to see, but he recognized short blond hair and a slick smile. The hand trailed slowly down to his own hand, and the other man tugged on it to bring Ivan to his feet. His words felt caught in his throat, he wanted to refuse the stranger's not-so-subtle invitation to dance, but he just couldn't. So, he abandoned his drink and let himself be pulled out onto the dance floor.

Ivan was glad that it was so dark so that this stranger couldn't see his blush as the shorter blond immediately got up in his personal space. The loud baseline over the speakers jarred Ivan, but very quickly this stranger made him forget all about it. Christ, he felt so embarrassed when the blond boy started grinding on him, and even encouraging Ivan to do the same.

He would never admit it, but he got... rather into it. The rough feeling against this stranger against him, rubbing and grabbing at him, it turned him on, and he realized that it had the same effect on the other boy when he felt his erection against his thigh.

It felt like they were dancing for hours until the stranger brushed his lips against Ivan's ear and whispered something inaudible due to the pounding music. Nevertheless, the warm breath sent chills down his spine, and when the stranger started tugging on his arm again he was quick to follow after him.

The stranger pulled Ivan into the bathroom, which Ivan would have strongly objected to if he wasn't already so turned on. The bright lighting made him blink and rub his eyes, but when his eyes finally adjusted he was able to get a good look at the stranger.

From the back he looked way hotter than anyone Ivan could normally score. Slim body with a nice ass shown off in the tightest pants he had ever seen, messy blond hair with a funny little cowlick, and a skintight black tank top. When he dragged Ivan into the handicap stall and locked the door behind them, he finally turned around and gave Ivan a good look at his face. He was extremely attractive, but Ivan immediately recognized him. He was the student body president and easily one of the most popular guys that Ivan knew: Alfred F Jones. Shit, he definitely wasn't going to be interested once he got a look at Ivan in the light.

But, to the Russian's surprise, Alfred didn't look any less, well, excited when he looked up into his face. In fact, he almost seemed more excited. Ivan looked down at him warily, as if the other might laugh in his face and leave at any moment, and Alfred took the opportunity to slam him against the wall - his strength came as no surprise, given that he was a jock - and press his own body flush against Ivan's.

"God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," the sunny blond muttered in his ear, working his hands under his shirt and feeling his body hungrily. This confused Ivan quite a bit. Did he think he was someone else? He didn't even think that this guy knew who he was, much less was attracted to him!

All Ivan could vocalize in response was a little grunt of encouragement, too hard to question or try to stop what was happening. He hooked his fingers under the hem of Alfred's shirt, but he quickly pulled back when he got a light slap in the face for it. He looked down at the other with frustrated confusion.

A devilish smirk answered him. "Sorry Ivan, we're gonna do this my way," Alfred aaid, and before he could even question it, Ivan was shoved into the floor, the blond sitting on his chest. A click was heard, and he looked up to see that his hands had been cuffed to the toilet. Where the fuck did those come from?! "Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you."

Quickly, Ivan's clothes were stripped from him piece by piece, leaving him completely naked under the fully-clothed jock. Normally he never would have permitted this. Bathroom fucks were supposed to be quick, without full nudity and without getting too kinky. But, this entire situation turned him on like nothing else. The surprise of the stranger being none other than Alfred F Jones, the delicious helpless, vulnerable feeling that he got when this boy took all of his control away from him... It was intoxicating.

Hands ran up his torso, down his thighs, cupped his face, and squeezed his ass. All Ivan could do was close his eyes and gasp, making the smallest whimper whenever an especially sensitive part of him body was touched. After what felt like forever, a hand was on his cock, teasingly playing with the head and stroking, though the fingers barely ghosted over his hot skin. It was agony. A second hand moved to his ass, and Ivan could tell that Alfred had already lubed up his fingers when a slick digit slipped easily inside of his body, causing him to groan needily.

"Oh god yes," Ivan murmured breathily, trying desperately to push his hips down onto that one finger. He was so hot and needy that he didn't even care about embarrassing himself in front of this popular jock anymore. He wanted, no he needed this, it had been so long since he had gotten off from something aside from his own right hand. "Please, Alfred..."

A shushing sound immediately followed, but Alfred didn't stop stretching him out. "You're not allowed to talk. You only exist for me to fuck, you're only allowed to moan for me, nothing else is to come from those lips." That strong, commanding voice only served to turn Ivan on even more, if it was even possible. Usually he didn't care for such controlling behavior, but for some reason his body reacted so strongly to Alfred's words, and he nodded quickly, whining softly as he did so. "Good boy," was the response he got, along with a second finger being pushed inside of him.

It had been a long time since Ivan had gotten fucked, and the only other time it had happened never went beyond fingers, so his ass was, well, very tight. This of course only served to excite Alfred even more, knowing that he was one of the few who had staked their claim there. The two fingers thrusted, stretched and scissored him until finally a third finger was added, which forced Ivan to bite his lip to keep in a pained cry. But Alfred didn't give up or even slow down, instead he sped up in his preparation in anticipation for what was to come next, the entire time with one hand still playing with Ivan's still hard dick.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," came a breathy warning as Alfred removed his fingers and pushed the head of his already lubed-up cock against his asshole. With a bit of pressure it pushed past the tight ring and inside.

Ivan cried out, though he was unsure exactly why. It hurt, but it felt so good. It felt weird, but also made him feel so... complete, even though the head was barely in. Alfred only gave him a moment to get used to the strange feeling before thrusting into him, pushing in a couple more inches of his thick, throbbing cock. God, his ass was so tight! It felt so good, squeezing him just right. Any tighter and it would have been uncomfortable, Ivan's body was just... perfect.

Ivan whimpered and wriggled in discomfort as Alfred pushed the rest of his cock inside, the sunny blond moaning as that sweet heat surrounded him. He waited a few moments for Ivan to stop fidgeting before quickly pulling out and roughly thrusting all the way back in, causing Ivan to cry out and tense up.

The pattern continued until Alfred got into a steady, yet brutal rhythm. He thrusted in and out, groaning and gasping between heavy breathing, while underneath him Ivan was crying out and moaning like a whore with each and every thrust. They were lucky that the music outside was loud enough to cover up all the noise. Alfred smirked to himself as he listened to the sweet noises that his partner for the night made.

He had seen Ivan in class, at the library, and in the cafeteria many times, and he always seemed so shy and quiet. Alfred fantasized often about fucking the Russian immigrant, he always wondered if he'd be a closest pervert, if he'd be a screamer, or if he really was the quiet prude that he seemed like at school. None of those fantasies were anywhere near as good as the real thing.

"I-I'm cu-cumming!" Ivan cried out, but this violation of Alfred's rule slipped this time. After all, Alfred was far too close to his own climax to pause for any punishments, and the way the taller boy stuttered and screamed was like music to his ears.

Sure enough, just a few moments after Ivan's warning, thick streams of cum spurted from his cock, getting on his own stomach as well as Alfred's hand, which had been stroking it. Ivan's entire body tensed up as he came with a cry, and when he was done his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against the chains. Alfred grinned wolfishly at this, and quickened his thrusts.

"Jesus, you're so tight," he huffed between heavy breaths, his eyes half-lidded as he felt his climax approaching rapidly. "You're so sexy, you're fuckin' perfect..."

With a loud grunt, Alfred finally peaked, shooting streams of his own thick white cum deep inside the Russian's body. The feeling was strange to Ivan, making him feel warm and sticky way inside of himself. Alfred stayed deep inside for a few moments as he caught his breath before finally pulling out, a string of cum connecting them before being broken as Alfred tucked himself back into his pants.

"Well, I'll see in class on Monday," Alfred said, standing up and looking down and the still naked, flushed boy on the ground. He leaned forward and uncuffed his hands, then moved towards the door. "My dorm room, tomorrow night. Nine o'clock, don't be late," he said with a wink before swinging the stall door open and leaving the bathroom, leaving Ivan panting and fully nude on the ground behind him.

Well, Ivan knew what he was going to be doing tomorrow. Or, rather, who he was going to be doing.


End file.
